Necesidades
by MariieHyuga
Summary: ¿entonses me quieres o no?, no-le dije, ¿porque?, te enrredaste con ella, tengo necesidades, ¿yo sere alguna otra de sus necesidades?, no,tu no eres una necesidad, ¿como lo supo?, eres facil de leer cuando estas sensible.decidan¿la continuo o asise queda?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hola!!! cm estan? jeje, bueno ya se que tengo que subir la segunda parte de Personalidad y bueno continuar tambien ¿estas lista?, pero bueno se me ocurrio este fic, es mas tengo mil ideas en la mente pero pues debo continuar mis otros fics jeje.. de hecho tengo una idea segun yo muy buena haber si entre esta semana o la que le sigue lo escribo y lo sube y aya me dicen que tal pero bueno espero que les guste este jejeje**

**bueno de antemano perdon pro las faltas de ortografia o redaccion o por los autodenominados "dedasos" jeje**

**ok a darle!!!=P**

**Necesidades**

***************************************

Me habia acabado de salir de bañar, estava envuelta en mi toalla, prendi la luz de mi habitacion y note que algo se habia movido en la habitacion que estava frente a mi ventana, su habitacion. no le di importancia. saque mi ropa interior y la puse sobre mi cama que esta cuasulmente bajo mi ventana me quite la toalla y envolvi mi cabello en esta y lo exprimi, despues la use para secar mi cuerpo y me la coloque sobre la cabeza, me puse mi ropa interior cuando note que algo se habia vuelto a mover en la habitacion de enfrente active mi Byakugan y lo vi. estaba viendome recargado en la ventana, ahi estaba, con los ojos fijos en mi, hize como si nada estuviera pasando, desactive mi Byakugan me puse mi pijama, cepille mi cabello y apague mi luz, pero el seguia ahi en la ventana podia sentirlo.

Esto siguio ocurriendo, por dias, primero con la luz apagada, luego a las dos semanas con la luz prendida y con sus ventana abierta de par en par, yo no hacia nada por deterlo, es mas, me vestia cadavez mas lento, me arrodillaba sobre mi cama y nos quedabamos viendo y asi fue por dos largos meses, hasta que me entere que el estaba de novio con TenTen una integrante de su equipo, cuando me entere de esto mande poner una persiana en mi ventana y me vestia a oscuras, sabia que nada de eso tenia sentido... aun le quedaba el Byakugan, porque apesar de su relacion el me seguia viendo en nuestra relacion como primos nos habiamos distanciado, yo me aleje de el, y supongo que sabe bien el motivo, me siento dolida y creo que por eso hize la mayor estupides de mi dia, Kiba, mi amigo y compañero me declaro que me amaba, que el sabia que yo sufria por alguien y pensaba que era por Naruto-kun, ja... hace mas de un año que el inicio su relacion con Sakura y eramos incluso buenos amigos el Sakura y yo, si estaba herida, pero no era por el, era por mi primo, sin mas me pidio que fuera su novia, acepte, no se si lo hice por cariño o para olvidarlo, creo que fue la segunda.

Un dia lleve a Kiba a mi habitacion y abri la persiana, no sentamos en la cama y nos besamos por una largo rato, sabia que el nos estaba viendo con el Byakugan desde un rincon, no me importo y deje que kiba me acariciara todo el cuerpo, cuando Kiba queria mas, le dije que ya deberia de irse que mi padre llegaria lo creyo, ya que mi padre estaria de Viaje por un mes.

Al dia siguiente él llevo a la melosa de su novia y por curiosidad active mi Byakugan mientras estaba recostada sobre mi cama "leyendo", la beso. pense que seria como una revancha por lo que habia hecho con kiba, depues comenzo a reocorren su cuerpo, hasta que la hizo suya, quise desactivar mi Byakugan pero mas que trataba no podria, seguia torturandome viendo como entraba y salia de la maldita, me toruraba el hecho de que el gimiera por causa de ella, me desgarraba el hecho de que ella gritara su nombre, termino y ella se fue, yo no podia dejar de llorar, al fin y al cabo sabia que lo amaba aunque fuera mi primo, lo amaba y hasta ese momento pense que el me amaba tambien.

Desidi no ser mas una tonta y me prometi a mi misma que lo olvidaria y que continuaria mi relacion con Kiba, asi fue por unas "bellas" tres semanas, varias veces salimos de la aldea, nos besamos, me acariciaba, icluso una vez nos toco ir de mision solo a el y a mi pero nunca lo deje pasar de las caricias, un dia cuando ibamos a hacer un dia de campo lo encontre besandose con la resbaloza de Ino, la canasta de la comida callo al piso estrepitosamente, ellos lo notaron y se separon, el me dijo que lo nuestro se habia a cabado por que yo era muy... no recuerdo sus palabras pero la razon fue que yo no sedi y el se busco una que le sediera todo a todos, no pude evitar llorar otra pena amorosa en menos de un mes.

Llegue a mi casa, me encontre con mi padre que me dijo que me prepara para la cena que alguien vendria, tome un baño, el mismo baño de todas las noches, con las misma rutina, sali coloque mi ropa sobre la cama, la toalla... el cabello... todo con exepcion de tres cosas era igual, 1- mi ventana estaba abierta, 2- se me notaba a un kilometro de distancia que habia llorado 3- el estaba en cuclillas descalzo en el marco de su ventana.

-¿QUe te pasa?- me pregunto serio

-Me callo jabon en los ojos- conteste

-No es verdad-

-¿tambien me espias en la regadera?-le pregunte, no respondio,-no tienes novia para eso?

-no ya no, queria algo mas serio y yo no

-ohhh- me limite a contestar

-¿por que lloraste?

-Dejame en paz!!!- dije y me disponia a cerran la ventana cuando el ya estaba sobre mi cama, no tenia idea de que fuera tan rapido

-¿encerio quieres qe te deje en paz-dijo mientras me arrabataba la mi ropa y yo no conteste

-ya lo ves,, me amas, me deseas-dijo con un tono presuntuoso

-largate

-¿segura?

-si

-esta bien, pero antes un beso de despedida- me tomo de la cintura y me beso, si creia que Kiba besaba bien estaba en un error, al principio fue tierno, despues se torno salvaje, mordio mi labio inferior y cuando entre abri mi labios por el dolor introdujo su lengua y comenzo un beso lleno de pasion, se separo de mi pero yo no deje que se fuera, lo tome de la muñeca, ahi estaba yo, con el pelo mojado, y mi toalla cubriendome

-¿no que querias que me fuera?-dijo con aires de superioridad

-yo...

-decidete

-yo...- no sabia que decir en eso el me tomo de cintura y me levanto

-¿que...que haces?

-¿yo? nada

-bajame

-no quiero

-bajame!!!

-esta bien- y me arrojo contra la cama suavemente

-¿entonses me quieres o no?

-no

- ¿por que no? segun yo hace un mes me querias

-te enrredaste con TenTen

-ahh eso, tu te metiste con el perro

-Pero...

-que no te involucraste a "fondo" con el?

-no y tu si

-tengo necesidades

-largate- le dije, necesisades, ¿yo sere alguna otra de sus necesidades?

-no

-no que?

-a ti si te amo, no eres una necesidad

¿como lo supo?pense

-eres facil de leer cuando estas tan sentimental

-entonses...-dije quedamente

-¿si?

-me amas?

-como a nadie, y tu ¿me amas?

-si, supongo

-¿supones?

-si

-¿por que?

-no lo se

-que indesiza

-ayudame a decidirme- tras este comentario que no se de donde salio, me beso fue un beso aun mas apasionado que le otro, se puso sobre mi yo seguia ahi cubriendome solo con mi toalla y completamente mojada, dejo que su cuerpo callera un poco mas sobre el mio y como resultado se mojo la playera.

-creo que debo quitarmela...-dijo-para que no me resfrie

-cla...claro

se quito la playera - y bueno pues aprovechando...-tambien se quito los pantalones junto con sus boxer, podia ver su gran ereccion- estamos disparejos- me dijo y con un delicado movimiento me arrebato la toalla, ahora estabadesnuda y el se coloco nuevamente sobre mi y comenzo a besarme el cuello, yo solo lanzaba pequeños suspiros de placer.

Nos sentamos en la cama, comenzo a besarme denuevo mientras con una de sus manos masajeba uno de mis pechos, yo baje mi mano hasta su miembro y comenze a darle leves toques en se retorcio un poco, deje de hacerlo

-¿porque paras?

-crei que no te gusto

-te equivocas -Aun con lo que dijo no lo volvi a hacer el me puso denuevo bajo el y se acomodo entre mis pìernas, sentia que su miembro rozaba con mi entrada, era placentero, senti que mi cuerpo lo pedia a gritos el lo noto.

-te gusta?

-si- dije en un gemido

-aguantaras?

-no...-separo su miembro de mi y con uno de sus dedos verifico si ya estaba humeda cosa que comprobo subio su dedo a la altura de sus labios pude ver una pequeña porcion de liquido en su dedo el cual se metio a su boca y degusto.

-te dolera

-¿mucho?

-algo ¿eres virgen no?- me pregunto mientras se volvia a colocar entre mis piernas

-si

-entonse te dolera al principio pero depues te gustara-trague saliva y entro en mi muy rapido, lanze un grito de dolor se quedo quieto dentro de mi por un minuto, comenzo movimientos lentos, placenteros, depues aumento la velocidad, sentia como si saliera y entrara en mi con mas fuerza envolvi su cintura con mis piernas y mi cadera se levantaba involuntariamente. todo sucedia rapido, la velocidad aumentaba comenze a mover mis caderas a su ritmo senti que mi cuerpo se aligeraba senti como una corriente electrica recorria mi cuerpo y fue cuando llegue al orgasmo, llegamos juntos, y momentos despues se corrio dentro de mi. dejo caer un poco mas de mi peso sobre mi, respiro y salio de mi me sentia vacia. Lo amaba

-Neji...

-si...

-yooo...-se escucho el timbre,ya casi era hora de la cena, recorde lo que me habia dicho mi padre, active mi Byakugan era ella y no venia sola venia con su familia

-crei que habian terminado

-yo dije eso?

-si, -una lagrima se me escapo temiendo lo peor

-debi equivocarme lo lamento

-¿que?

-si hoy vinieron a cenar pues porque... bueno ya te enteraras- tomo solo sus boxers y se los puso y salio de mi cuarto por la ventana-ahh y usa algo elegante- fue lo ultimo que dijo

no se poruqe le hize caso, me puse un vestido negro algo señido al cuerpo y unos tacones bajos peine mi cabello con rizos y baje aun me sentia mal me sentia como una estupida solo fui otra de sus necesidades. Al llegar a la sala la encontre a ella con sus padres, a mi padre a mi hermana y a él tambien, y encontre a Kiba, la noche perfecta pense, todos iban muy elegantes.

-Bueno Hiashi-sama -dijo Neji-como sabe la razon de que todos estemos reunidos, es por que TenTen y yo querimos informarles que nos casaremos

me callo como un cubetazo de agua helada, mi instinto fue sonreir, la pareja me miro y segui sonriendo

-Bueno en hora buena Neji- dijo mi padre, si supiera lo que hace menos de treinta minutos Neji me hizo por ningun motivo dejaria que se casara-bueno pasemos al comedor a celebrar- todos pasaron menos Kiba y yo.

-que haces aqui?- le pregunte con la voz entrecortada por la reciente noticia.

-tu padre me invito, dijo que seria por un morivo especial-ahh claro mi padre el sabia que llevavamos como un mes saliendo

-Hinata yo...fui un idiota, te juro que entre ino y yo no paso nada serio

-osea que no te facilito las ganas de saciar tus necesidades?- no respondio -creo que si sacio tus necesidades

-si... pero tu eres la persona que yo amo, por favor eso no fue nada, eso fue.. fue..

-una necesidad de hombre?

-si,- los hombres y sus malditas necesidades

-bueno y como se que no te entraran mas necesidades

-yo..

-si?- se inclino sobre una rodilla y me pregunto- ¿hinata te casartias conmigo? prometo que no pasara denuevo

-si- conteste porque 1- o si amaba a Kiba 2-por despecho 3- por un gran despecho y sentido de venganza sabia que fue la 3 pero con el tiempo se llega amar no?

Pasamos al comedor-padre-

-si cariño

-bueno Kiba y yo tenemos que darles una noticia- mi padre se levanto y puso su mirada de "porfavor no digas que estas embarazada"

-nos casaremos- dijo porfin mi ahora prometido, solo me pude fijar en su cara, rabia, celos, no me importo tambien le callo como agua fria, ahora sabes lo que se siente.

-hinata, mi niña, que bien, ahora dos pajaros dejan el nido- si dejamos el nido y no presisamente de la mejor manera

**Fin**

**¿que tal? ¿les gusto? bueno ya saben dejen Reviews jejeje tambien por si quieren continuacion lo cual me haria muy feliz jejeje pero solo si quieren o bueno si no ps si se me ocurre algo bueno tambien lo hare jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues dejen Reviews ya saben que los adoro por leer mis fics y que los amare si dejan Reviews. y gracias a todos los que hayan leido o dejado reviews en mis otros fics. BYE se cuidan jeje **


	2. Mi necesidad

**Hola mis pequeños lectores, pidieron la conti y aqui esta bueno es basicamente el priemr cap pero ahora desde la vista de Neji jejeje tenia tiempo queriendo hacer esto pero ps bueno hasta ahorita puede, ya voy a actualizar mis otros fics, ya se a acabar personalidad, y bueno a ****¿estas lista? le quedan pocos caps de vida, jejeje, entonses en esos dos les deje propuestas de dos fics a ver cual les parece dejen un Review porfa bueno no los aburro mas jeje**

**ok a darle =P**

**Mi necesidad **

* * *

No se porque hago esto, bueno si lo se, es porque la amo, la deseo, simpre lo habia hecho desde un rincon, ocultando mi prescencia entra las sombras pero hoy eh decidido hacerlo un poco obvio , decidi ver que pasa si menota , como reaccionara... esta saliendo del baño, me movi un poco para que me notara, volteo levemente, y siguio con lo suyo, volvi a moverme mas bruscamente volteo y activo su Byakugan, ahoara sabia mi secreto, desactivo su Byakugan, se hizo la loca se fue a dormir, yo seguia observandolo, simpre lo estoy haciendo.

Seguimos esta rutina por un tiempo, luego ya lo haciamos mas abiertamente, yo con las evntanas abiertas de par en par y ella se vestia lentamente, me hacia agonizar, se incaba en su cama y me veia yo la veia y mas de una vez tuve que afianzarme del marco de mi vetana para no saltarele encima. Tenia que calmar esta necesidad, y consegui a alguien para hacerlo, mi amiga y compañera Tenten, nunca llegue a hecerle mas que unas leves caricias, queria que la primera fuera ella. Ella se habia enterado de mi pequeño noviazgo y mando poner cortinas en su recamara se vestia a obscuras pero nada de eos me detenia, yo seguia miradola, amandola y deseandola.

Luego me entere de que andaba de novia con el perro, maldito bastardo, un di alo llevo a nuestra casa, a su habitacion, y deho que la besara y ala acariciara, yo hervia por dentro, no pude evitar activar mi byakugan y verlo todo. Al dia sigueinte yo lleve a Tenten a nuestra casa a mi habitacion y le bese, recorri su cuerpo, ella nos estaba mirando yo lo sabia, no pude determe, la hize mia pensando que era otra, que era ella, le rompiel corazon y hoy me maldigo por ello.

Asi pasaron tres semans en donde abandone mi habito y la deje en paz, hasta que un dia recibi una llamada era Tenten queria hablarme, quedamos en el parque.

Llegue al parque y la vi sentada en una banca.

-Neji teemos que hablar- me dijo seriamente

-dime- conteste viendo a las nubes

-yo... estoy embrazada- dijo sin rodeos y me hele por dentro

-y es mio?- pregunte. ella contestto que como lo dudaba que era con el unico que habia estado, yo sabia que yo no habia estado con ella que en mi mente habia estado con Hinata.

-esta bien- le dije con el alma hecha pedazos, ¿como me safaria de esta? la repuesta era simple de ningun modo, no iba a dejar a mi hijo, aunque me costara dejarla a ella- ven esta noche a mi casa- le dije

-para que?- me pregunto con los ojos llorosos

-anunciare nuestra boda- le conteste- ya estamos en edad-ella se me abalnzo y em dijo- oh Neji no tienes idea de cuento te amo- yo me rei en mi interior y em dije, y tu no tienes idea de de cuanto la amo a ella.

de regreso a mi casa vi una escena graciosa, una canasta en el piso, una Hinata shikeada y al perro y a una rubia que conocia como Ino la facil Yamanaka besandose, el perro le dijo algo a Hinata y esta rompio a llorar. No era el unico con una pena hoy.

Llegue a la casa y ella estaba tomando su baño, decidi que la necesitaba hoy mas que nunca, mientras e bañaba con agilidad abri su venta justo antes de que saliera, habia llorado mucho, luego le haria pagara al perro hoy solo me interesaba ella, yo estaba de cuclillas en mi ventana y ella ya me habia notado.

-¿QUe te pasa?- le pregunte serio

-Me callo jabon en los ojos- contesto

-No es verdad-

-¿tambien me espias en la regadera?-me pregunte, no respondi,-no tienes novia para eso?

-no ya no, queria algo mas serio y yo no- menti

-ohhh- mese limito a decir

-¿por que lloraste?- le rpregunte

-Dejame en paz!!!- me dijo y quizo cerrar su ventana pero yo ya estaba sobre su cama,

-¿encerio quieres qe te deje en paz-dije mientras le arrabataba la ropa, no me contesto

-ya lo ves,, me amas, me deseas-le dije

-largate- me contesto

-¿segura?

-si

-esta bien, pero antes un beso de despedida- la tome de la cintura yl e bese , al principio fui tierno, despues me torno salvaje, mordi su labio inferior y cuando entre abrio sus labios por el dolor introduje mi lengua y comenzo un beso lleno de pasion, me separe de ella estaba dispuesto a irme pero me tomo de la muñeca

-¿no que querias que me fuera?-pregunte con ironia

-yo...- tituveo

-decidete- dije rogando para que quisiera que me quedara

-yo...- comenzo no sabia que hacer y la levante ¿porque? no lo se

-¿que...que haces?- me pregunto consternada

-¿yo? nada- conteste

-bajame- me pido

-no quiero

-bajame!!!- me oredeno

-esta bien- y la arroje contra la cama suavemente

-¿entonses me quieres o no?- pregunte

-no- eso me hirio

- ¿por que no? segun yo hace un mes me querias

-te enrredaste con TenTen-me constesto sin tener idea de lo mucho que me arrepentia de eso

-ahh eso, tu te metiste con el perro- le replique

-Pero...

-que no te involucraste a "fondo" con el?- dije rogando porque la respuesta fuera un no

-no y tu si- justo al respuesta que queria

-tengo necesidades- conteste

-largate- me dijo y sabia que estaba pasanod por su cabeza

-no-le conteste

-no que?- dijo mirandome con extrañeza

-a ti si te amo, no eres una necesidad- dije de golpe y era verdad otra vez supe loq eu estaba pensando

-eres facil de leer cuando estas tan sentimental-dije

-entonses...-murmuro

-¿si?

-me amas?

-como a nadie, y tu ¿me amas?- pregunte

-si, supongo-

-¿supones?

-si

-¿por que?

-no lo se

-que indesiza- estab molesto

-ayudame a decidirme- tras este comentario que no vi venir la bese fue un beso aun mas apasionado que le otro, me puse sobre ella y ella seguia cubriendose solo con su toalla y estaba completamente mojada, dejo que mi cuerpo callera un poco mas sobre suyo y como resultado me moje la playera

-creo que debo quitarmela...-dije- para que no me resfrie

-cla...claro- dijo sonrojada

me quite la playera - y bueno pues aprovechando...-dije tambien me quito los pantalones junto con mis boxer, se le quedo viendo a mi pene- estamos disparejos - le dije y con un delicado movimiento le arrebatoçe la toalla, ahora estabadesnuda yme coloque nuevamente sobre ela y comenze a besarle el cuello, ella lanzaba suspiros

Nos sentamos en la cama, comenze a besarla denuevo mientras con una de mis manos masajeba uno de sus pechos, se seintian tan firmes y odia sentir su`pezon erecto en mi palma , bajo su mano hasta mi ereccion y comenzo a darle toques y em hizo retorcer cuando dejo de hacerlo

-¿porque paras?- dije sufriendo

-crei que no te gusto- em coentesto

-te equivocas -le dije y me acomode entre sus piernas rozando mi pene con su entrada, sentiamos placer, y se notabaq ue em queria dentro de ella.

-te gusta?- le pregunte

-si- dijo en un gemido

-aguantaras?- pregunte

-no...-separe mi mienbro de ella y cheuqe que ya estuviera mojada, con mi dedo, al sentir su humedad, levante mi dedo y lo chupe, sabia

-te dolera- le dije

-¿mucho?- pregunto

-algo ¿eres virgen no?- le pregunte, mientras me acomodaba en ella y rogaba para que la respuesta fuera si

-si- di gracais por oirlo

-entonse te dolera al principio pero depues te gustara- le dije entre en ella muy rrapido lanzo un grito de dolor y me quede quieto por unos instantes despues comenze a moverme lentamente y fui aumentando al velocidad, me envolvio con sus piernas y levantaba su cadera me sentia amorir, segi embistiendola cada vez con ams fuerza, cada vez mas profundo, queria llevarala al climax y lo logre llagams juntos, le di un par ams de embestidas pra mas placer y me corrie en ella, me deje caer un poco mas y suspire para salir de ella

-yooo...- coemnzo. se escucho el timbre, mi condena habia llegado

-crei que habian terminado- dijo con la voz rota

-yo dije eso?-

-si, -una lagrima se le escapo

-debi equivocarme lo lamento- menti

-¿que?- dijo llorando

-si hoy vinieron a cenar pues porque... bueno ya te enteraras- tome solo mis boxers y me los puse sali de su cuarto por la ventana-ahh y usa algo elegante- fue lo ultimo que le dije

-Bueno Hiashi-sama -dije como me pesaba decirloi-como sabe la razon de que todos estemos reunidos, es por que TenTen y yo querimos informarles que nos casaremos

Hinata sonrio, estaba sonriendo, la mire y segundos despues Tenten la miro, ella sabia que amaba aHinata

-Bueno en hora buena Neji- dijo mi tio -bueno pasemos al comedor a celebrar- todos pasaron menos Hinata y el perro, no queria dejarlos solos, pero ahora tenia que acompañar a mi prometida

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y entraron al comedor tomados de las manos

-padre tenemos algo que decirte- voltea a ver a mi tio y tenia una cara de consternacion

-nos casaremos- dijo el perro, me sentia horrible, tenia rabia, celos, ganas de partirle la cara a ese maldito.

-hinata, mi niña, que bien, ahora dos pajaros dejan el nido- dijo mi tio, yo iba a permitir qeu dejaramos el nido, no, almenos qeu lo dejaramos juntos, y de eso me voy a encargar proque creo que la amo mas a ella de lo que amo a mi hijo...

**continuara...**

**bueno mis lindos lectores, algunos pidieron conti y pues bueno eh de decir que lo qeuria continuar desde hace un buen pero ps el tiempo.. el tiempo...espero que les haya gustado y ps espero sus reviews y ps que lean mis otros fics y que sigan queriendo contis Bye se cuidan los quiero o.n =P**


End file.
